The Complications of a Pregnancy Love Triangle!
by MysticalCalypso
Summary: This story is about The Originals mainly about Hayley's Pregnancy and a bit of a love triangle between Hayley, Elijah and Niklaus. I decided to start from season 1 there will be some minor changes like Marcel hasn't banned magic, but he is generally nasty towards witches and werewolves. I am terrible at summarizing thing's so please just give me a chance and have a read!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note – Hi Everyone this is my first ever FanFic, I have been reading Fanfiction since I was like 13 but have never had the courage to write my own, so please review and let me know what you think.**

 **This story is about The Originals mainly about Hayley's Pregnancy and a bit of a love triangle between Hayley, Elijah and Niklaus. I decided to start from season 1 there will be some minor changes like Marcel hasn't banned magic, but he is generally nasty towards witches and werewolves.**

 **The first Chapter is probably going to be a bit rubbish as I'm trying to set the scene and I am not used to writing in 3** **rd** **person. The characters are not mine, they belong to The Originals, the storyline is loosely based on the show but the rest of the plot is indeed mine.**

Hayley sat within the witches ground waiting as patiently as she could, the witches told her that she was here to meet somebody. She looked down at her hands on her lap and wondered how she had gotten herself into this position. It was one night, one night of stupidity, one night of stupidity that is going to change my life forever. She looked around the coven it was cold damp, and wasn't where she wanted to be.

"Hayley." Sophie the main witch in charge called. "Your visitor is here."

A Tall man walked into the room, his short hair was dark brown almost black, his dark brown eyes looked like they could hold a million secrets, he wore a black suit and held himself up so proudly.

Hayley felt her eye's meet his before she looked back down to her hands. Elijah looked at the small framed girl sat down within the witch's coven. He gave a nod in Sophie's direction and Sophie led her witch's and herself out of the room. Elijah walked towards Hayley and sat next to her.

Elijah noted that this coven was no place for a pregnant women to be, he needed to get her to the Mansion as soon as possible.

"Hello, My name is Elijah, I believe you are the woman who is said to be carrying my brother's child. Are you alright? Did the witches hurt you?" Elijah spoke trying to sound caring.

"Erm Hi, I'm Hayley so you're Klaus' brother? I don't mean to sound rude but where is he?" Hayley spoke trying to stop her voice shaking as she did. Elijah could now see that she looked nervous and a lot younger than he presumed her to be.

"He will be here, I assure you. I will get you out of here, don't be afraid!"

Sophie returned to the room and Elijah stood up almost immediately, stood behind her was Niklaus. Klaus was roughly the same height as Elijah but they both looked completely different, Klaus had dark blonde short hair with slight curls, he had looked different from the last time Hayley had seen him roughly around 6 weeks ago. Hayley met her eyes with his, they were a dark blue and green colour and it almost gave her a flashback to that night. The atmosphere felt too quiet since Klaus' arrival with made Hayley feel nauseas.

"No need for introductions, you all know who I am. So please tell me what is so important that you drag me away from one of the most extravagant parties of the year?" Niklaus spoke in his most sarcastic tones one he used way too much.

"This werewolf girl, is pregnant with your child." Sophie spoke so confidently. "We have a vampire problem, your old friend Marcel has taken over the entire French Quarter, and I want you to stop him in return I will give the girl to you."

"Do you really think I would fall for that? Do you think I am that stupid?" Klaus couldn't contain his amusement as he clapped and smirked at the audacity of these witches.

"Wait brother, it is true. Niklaus this woman is indeed pregnant." Elijah said walking closer towards Klaus.

"And I am just supposed to believe the child is mine?" Klaus' smile dropped as he spoke, looking directly at Hayley. Hayley shifted uncomfortably as she caught Klaus' stare. "Vampires cannot procreate."

"But you are not just a vampire, you are a werewolf. You are the only hybrid. Born a werewolf and magic made you a vampire." Elijah grabbed Klaus' arm and looked him in the eye. "Niklaus, this child is indeed yours, Sophie here has performed a spell to confirm it. Listen and you will hear it."

Klaus listened, despite the fact he believed it was absurd. That was when he could hear it. A heartbeat coming from inside Hayley which almost rhythmed hers. The noise was deafening to his ears and made him feel almost scared of the possibility. He noticed Hayley putting her hand over her stomach in an almost protective manner.

"See brother, please agree to Sophie's terms. Let Hayley come to live with us and birth your child. Always and forever, extends to her now too." Elijah felt confident that he could persuade his brother to see that this child would bring happiness to his lonely life.

"Why would I want to take down Marcel? For what reason do I have to go against my adoptive son?" Klaus pondered his own questions, what had happened since I left New Orleans?

"Marcel has been plotting against all of the witches and werewolves in New Orleans. He will kill anyone who stands in his way. You being half werewolf yourself, this could cause a problem for you and of course this child inside of this werewolf girl here." Sophie said motioning towards Hayley.

"I will agree to your terms but you must release the girl in my possession immediately." Klaus spoke very sternly and vampire sped out of the witches' coven leaving no one but him to have the last word.

Elijah took Hayley by the hand and gave her a reassuring smile. He spoke briefly to Sophie and the other witches about their terms before leaving with Hayley.

They arrived at the Michaelson Mansion situated in the heart of the French Quarter, the only place not taken over by Marcel, where he showed her to a beautiful bedroom with an en suite bathroom everything looked vintage and Hayley realised this was the most beautiful place she had ever been. Elijah had told her to get some rest and left Hayley alone in her new bedroom to get settled in. Elijah met Klaus where he presumed he would be, in his study painting with a bottle of whiskey.

"What made you change your mind about Hayley?" Elijah questioned him.

"What makes you think I care about the girl?" Niklaus answered his question with another question in typical Klaus style. "I don't care for the girl, but this baby. This baby could change everything." Klaus finished with a smile and lifted his glass up and took a giant swig.

 **I promise I'll be back ASAP with a more exciting chapter, until then please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Elijah studied Niklaus, he couldn't understand what he had wanted from this child, but he felt grateful that he had agreed to save the girl and bring her home with us. "The witches have agreed to protect Hayley from Marcel and his vampire crew if you will take down Marcel."

Niklaus didn't respond to Elijah, he could see that his brother cared for this wolf girl but couldn't understand why. Niklaus left the room without responding. He wandered the big Mansion checking every room, until he stumbled across the one with Hayley inside. Elijah had put her into one of nicest room's in the house, it had belonged to his younger sister Rebekah. He wondered briefly about what Rebekah had been up to lately before focusing back on Hayley.

She lay in the bed with the covers up to her knees, curled into a slight ball. Klaus stood standing over the bed looking at Hayley. He focused on the heartbeat of the child growing inside her stomach. His child. Hayley squirmed a little and he noticed that she was still wearing the clothes that she had worn inside the witches' coven. He made a mental note to get some clothes as he doubted that she wore the same clothes as Rebekah. He walked to the side of her bed and pulled the duvet over her and up to her neck, he brushed a stand of her brunette hair away from her face.

"Sleep tight, little wolf." He said before making his exit back to his study.

The next morning Hayley awoke in her new overly sized bedroom, she had wondered who this room had belonged to. Before she could focus on anything else, she heard a gentle knocking on the door, it swung open and she could see Elijah. He was wearing a slightly different suit from yesterday but immaculate none the less. She had briefly wondered how many suits Elijah actually owned although she would probably never get a chance to ask.

"Good morning, are you feeling alright?" He watched as the small framed girl rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands. "Did you sleep well?" Elijah tried to make her feel welcome as he spoke.

"Hi, thanks for letting me stay here. I'm as good as I can be considering the circumstances." Hayley tried to sound confident in her voice, after all she was in a house with two original vampires, one of which being a hybrid and the father to her child. She had no place for fear right now, she had to look out for herself and her unborn child. "I hate to ask, but is there any clothes I can wear? I don't have anything other than the clothes on my back. The rest is back at the Bayou, the witches' didn't exactly tell me to pack a bag when they kidnapped me."

"Of course, our sister Rebekah will be here shortly. Niklaus has asked her to come and bring you a new wardrobe." Elijah said.

"Thank you, I guess." A sister, Hayley thought. Why hadn't Klaus mentioned her? You had a one night stand with the man, he isn't going to tell you the ins and outs of his family dynamics. She suddenly felt stupid for wondering why she didn't know much about the Original family.

Elijah left the room and Rebekah arrived shortly after.

"I see my brothers have set you up in my old bedroom, I hope you will be comfortable here. Here are some bags of clothes I picked out, some might be a bit big but hopefully you will grow into them. My brother never told me you were a child." Rebekah said handing Hayley the bags. Rebekah was taller than Hayley, she wore a black dress which went to her knees. She had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"I hope you don't think me rude, but I am not a child. I am 20. Thanks for letting me stay in your room." Hayley tried to not sound rude. "And for the clothes."

Rebekah left the room in search for her hybrid brother. She found him painting in his study which was only 10 doors down from her old room now belonging to Hayley.

"Since when do you think has it been okay to sleep with 20 year old?" Rebekah voice was harsh.

"Hello to you too little sister. In my defence, I met the girl in a bar." Klaus sarcastically shot back at her.

"She's not even of drinking age Nik! I don't know what's worse, the fact she is pregnant with your child or her age!" Rebekah tried to stop herself for shouting.

Klaus tried to not show his emotion and grinded his teeth slightly. How had she been only 20? She looked at least 25 that night in the bar. Elijah joined his siblings in the study.

"Rebekah, how lovely of you to finally join us. I see you have made yourself acquainted with the lovely Hayley." Elijah smiled at the sight of his family back in one room together again.

"Did you know that Hayley is only 20?" Rebekah questioned her oldest brother.

"No, I did not, but there is nothing I can change about that now. We must protect the girl and Niklaus' unborn child." Elijah spoke trying to keep peace within his family. Despite the fact he felt angry at his brother for not asking Hayley's age.

"Hi, I hope I'm not interrupting anything, thank you again for the clothes." Hayley said giving a nod in Rebekah's general direction.

Rebekah smiled at Hayley before telling Elijah that they should give Klaus and Hayley some privacy. Rebekah and Elijah left the study leaving the both of them together. Hayley felt extremely uncomfortable and rather nervous but she tried her best not to show it.

"Why didn't you tell me you were underage?" Klaus demanded.

"Excuse me, you didn't exactly ask me, did you? No I didn't think so. Why am I here?" Hayley said with a sarcastic tone.

"Little wolf, that child that is growing inside of you is the reason you are here. If the witches' are correct then that child is mine." Hayley didn't like the way Klaus referred to her child as his. It made her feel uneasy.

"Yes, this child is indeed yours considering I haven't been with anyone else… ever!" Hayley hated having to admit to him that he was the only person she had ever slept with.

Klaus' eyes rolled in his head as he thought about that night. How drunk had he been to take this poor girl's virginity and not know. He leaned on his easel in an attempt to steady himself from the overload of information in one day.

"You will stay here until the child is born. The rest will be worked out later, you are not to leave this house, unless you are escorted by myself or one of my siblings. Besides that you are free to roam the grounds." Klaus turned his back to Hayley and picked up one of his paintbrushes.

Who does he think he is telling me where I can and cannot go, Hayley thought to herself. She left the study and bumped into Elijah in the hallway. He gave her a warm smile and invited her to breakfast with him. He led her down the massive curved staircase and took her to the dining room. Hayley's eyebrows raised at the sight of the dining room, she couldn't believe it. Inside the room was the largest of dining tables with fresh flower's candles and plates and cutlery for 4 people. The surrounding of the room was beautiful but empty. Hayley noted a crest with the letter M engraved into one of the walls. Mikealson, her child was going to be a Mikealson. Elijah pulled out a chair for Hayley when they were joined by Rebekah and Klaus.

"Nik, I presume you have a plan to take down Marcel, care to share?" Rebekah had already set the tone of this breakfast conversation.

"Of course I have little sister. Marcellus needs to trust me for my plan to work. I have agreed to meet him later on today, I understand Marcel has rules in this town. He doesn't allow the killing of other vampires which means you, Rebekah, must learn to manage your temper." Klaus announced proudly. "I put you in charge of looking after Hayley, see to it, that she stays put and out of harms way."

"I can hear you, you know. I am not a child and I sure as hell do not need a babysitter. No offence Rebekah." Hayley voiced her opinions as loudly as she could manage.

"Some taken." Rebekah snarled back at Hayley.

"Rebekah, Niklaus, you must remember we are in company, can we not just enjoy a single breakfast without your constant bickering." Elijah said keeping the peace yet again.

Hayley grabbed a croissant of the table and set it down on her plate. She began to nibble at it and try to remain quite as she was taken away by the tense atmosphere around her. Klaus sat at the head of table in a chair that vaguely resembled a throne, he looked over at Hayley. He watched as she very slowly began to eat at her food. He didn't need to eat neither did Rebekah or Elijah but he watched as they ate a little to make Hayley feel less uncomfortable. Klaus gave Hayley a half-smile and noted that her eating habits must change if she was going to bear him an heir. He felt himself staring at her taking in her appearance. Hayley had medium length chocolate brown hair with slight curls, her eyes were a hazel green colour and her skin was a beautiful light olive shade. For a minute, he tried to picture her dressed in something that wasn't jeans and a blouse. That was when he noticed Hayley's face drop, she grabbed her hand over her mouth and for a minute, Klaus felt confused. He raised his eyebrows slightly and stared at the wolf girl.

I am going to throw up, Hayley thought to herself. She stood up and quickly raced towards the stairs and up to her room, she briefly remembered that she had an en suite in her room.

Elijah stood from the table but before he could do anything, Klaus shot past him in vampire speed.

Hayley began to throw up and turned her head to reveal Klaus standing in the doorway of her bathroom. "Gowaaay."She murmured as she continued to empty the contents of her stomach.

Klaus chuckled and began to slide himself down the floor beside the toilet and Hayley. "There there, little wolf." Klaus said as he rubbed her back. A strange feeling washed over Klaus, Did he care for Hayley? Or was it the thought of his child that made him want to keep her safe?

Hayley passed out and Klaus lifted her into his arms in a bridal style carrying her into her bedroom. He laid her on her bed and pulled the cover back up before returning to the breakfast table.

"Rebekah make sure she stays put, I have to go meet with Marcel. Don't wait up." Said Klaus before leaving the Mikealson Mansion.

Marcel stood waiting in Rousseau's for Klaus, Klaus entered the local bar at the corner of the street and the bar fell silent.

"Good to see you old friend." Marcel spoke with a very enthusiastic tone. "What can I get you?" Marcel rose from his bar stool before grabbing Klaus' hand in a one armed bro hug.

"You know my type." Klaus said with a wink before taking a seat at the bar. Marcel found a brunette girl and brought her to Klaus.

"Here, some of the finest in New Orleans" Said Marcel motioning to the girl.

"You are just feeding in public now?" Klaus uttered.

"The Locals have all been compelled to not notice vamp behaviour, and this is a no tourist zone. Go on dig in!" Marcel spoke with a smile.

Klaus bared his fangs and looked at the girl he was gifted by Marcel, she vaguely reminded him of Hayley which made him not want to drink from her. Come on, he thought to himself. He sank his fangs into her neck and her blood began to flow into his mouth.

He released the girl and ran his hand over his mouth before ordering a double whiskey.

"So the town follow you now. When I left, I was the King." Klaus spoke not looking at Marcel.

"You never left Klaus, you ran. You are not the King here anymore. I am there King, I am in charge now." Marcel said proud as ever.

Klaus and Marcel drank and spoke about New Orleans and what had happened in the 100 years since Klaus had last been in town.

Hayley awoke in her room for the second time that day, she peered at a clock on her nightstand it was only 5:25PM but it was almost dark outside. The climbed out of bed, the house felt silent. She remembered being sick and Klaus was slightly comforting her. She stared at herself in the full length mirror and placed her hands on her stomach were a small baby bump was starting to emerge. Hayley's mind was running wild. She didn't want a child with Klaus, he was a psychotic murderer and she doubted very much that he would make a good father.

Before even thinking she set off into the house, she wandered down the hall peaking in every door way for an original. None where to be seen. Hayley decided to sneak out of the house, fresh air was what she needed to clear her head and try think logically about this pregnancy.

I cannot protect a child in this world she though as she made her way into a witchcraft shop. The shop was very hippy looking with things dangling from the ceiling everywhere. Hayley made her way to the counter.

"I need wolfs bane." She announced to the young witch stood behind the counter.

Meanwhile back at Rousseau's, Klaus could feel his phone ringing in his pocket. He grabbed it and answered pulling the phone from his pocket to his ear.

"She's… gone." Rebekah whispered.

 **Author's Note – I had to ask my boyfriend what that half hug was that men do. He informed me it was called a 'One armed bro hug', if you don't know what one of those is, have a look on Google.**

 **So this chapter is still trying to get a bit more of the story out. I feel like I may be lacking details in certain parts. I have tried to get as much of this story out in the past two days but I really need some reviews to see if you actually want me to continue writing this story. Please, Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean she is gone? YOU were supposed to watching her! I ordered her not to leave the mansion unless supervised by myself or you or Elijah." Klaus shouted down the phone to Rebekah.

"Excuse me, you cannot order her to stay. Is it any wonder she left?" Rebekah shouted back in her sassiest of tones.

Hayley sat on a bench in the middle of the French Quarter, holding a drinking glass containing Wolf's bane. You can do this she willed herself, wolfs bane would poison her but hopefully remove the child from a life of danger. Klaus would be mad but she would deal with that later. She took a small swig before hearing rustling behind her in the bushes beside the bench. Klaus appeared looking very angry and knocked the bottle out of her hand and to the floor. The liquid sizzles on the floor and Klaus' eyebrows raise staring at Hayley.

"What was that?" Klaus demanded.

"Wolfs bane." Hayley replied so matter of factly. Before she could say anything else Klaus grabbed her wrist tightly and Hayley winced at him, trying to pull her hand away.

More rustling came from behind bench to the bushes. Five of Marcel's vampires came out of every direction and Klaus pulled Hayley so they were back to back.

"We heard there was a werewolf in the Quarter." One of them men said. "She doesn't belong here." He bared his fangs with the rest of them as they moved closer in on Hayley and Klaus.

Elijah vampire sped out of nowhere and before Hayley could process what was going on, the vampires surrounding her were all dead in a matter of seconds. A pile of bodies lay at Hayley's feet, she felt her body begin to shake uncontrollably, she had seen a dead body before but never this many. She felt sudden dizziness and began to fall backwards. Elijah grabbed her before her body could hit the floor.

"She is unwell again?" Elijah questioned Klaus.

"She took wolfs bane." Klaus said coldly his eyes fixated on Elijah's.

Klaus kicked the door into the Mikealson Mansion where Elijah laid Hayley on the dining table.

"Call Sophie now, she promised to protect Hayley!" Klaus spoke sternly. He bit into his wrist, blood spilled from his wrist. "Drink little wolf." He said pushing his wrist to Hayley's mouth and her eyelids began to flicker.

"Little wolf, tell me now, how much did you drink? Sophie will be here soon." Klaus' voice sounded so much more calm and caring than usual. Hayley tried to fight the feeling that he only cared about this baby. Not her.

"Like you care." She spat back at him with what energy she had left. Before Klaus could respond to her Sophie arrived with a herbal mixture and began to treat Hayley.

"This medicine will make her sick to her stomach, hopefully it will bring up the poison out of her body." Sophie announced.

"Elijah, go and hide the bodies from the Quarter before Marcel finds them I will stay here and take care for our defiant wolf girl and her feeble bodyguard of a witch. Not to mention our sister who cannot keep tabs on one girl." Klaus sounded angry and Elijah didn't dare to argue.

Elijah left as quickly as he could and Klaus made his way over to Hayley. "Will they both survive this?" Klaus uttered to Sophie.

"They should, this should work Klaus." Said Sophie trying to sound reassuring. Sophie fed the medicine to Hayley and asked Klaus to make her comfortable in a bedroom.

"I'll be back in the morning, call me if anything changes." Sophie said before leaving Klaus and Hayley alone.

Klaus scooped up Hayley who was almost limp in his arms and carried her to his bedroom. He laid her down on his bed before pulling up a chair and sitting beside the bed.

"I don't understand why you would do this, little wolf. I thought you wanted this baby. That day that we met, you said you were lonely and abandoned by family. You are my family now. I promise I will protect you and our child." Klaus said with a tear rolling down his cheek. He had wished that Hayley could hear him but he could never be this honest with her.

Hayley began to awaken, her eyelids felt heavy and her stomach pain was number. "Where am I?" she questioned.

"You are in my room Hayley" Klaus replied pulling his chair closer to the bed. "I fed you some of my blood it should help weaken your pain, you are to rest my little wolf. You and our child are going to be okay."

Hayley pondered the way he called her 'my little wolf' she was not his. He hadn't showed any interest in her, or their child but seemed angry when she admitted to taking wolfs bane. "Why do you care?" she questioned him again.

"Despite what you may think, I do care. I cannot let you die. Our child will need their mother." Klaus stated. "I doubt what type of father I will make, but that is a conversation for another time." He grabbed the side of her face and pulled it to face him. "You will sleep now my love." He compelled her. Before he could say anymore, Hayley's eyes began to close and he could feel her at peace.

He thought back to the first time they had met.

 _Klaus had arrived at the JJ's Bar, he had never been here before but it was half way between New Orleans and Mystic Falls, perfect for a quick drink to split up the trip ahead. He couldn't wait to return to his home of New Orleans after hearing the talk of how different things were and how Marcel had taken his place as King. He stepped inside and took a look around, he almost felt glad that he was wearing his favourite outfit, a pair of black skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt and his treasured black leather jacket. He was surrounded by drunk women trying to get their Saturday night thrills, not that he needed an outfit to charm, and he could always compel them._

 _JJ's bar wasn't the nicest in town but for all he needed it for, it would do fine. Klaus hastily walked to the bar and ordered a double Macallan 25 whiskey, when he heard a woman to the left ordering the same. The common interest intrigued him. Klaus felt a smirk hit his lips as the bartender returned with his drink, he moved closer towards the brunette girl who was moving her finger along the rim of the glass in a repeated circle motion. She looked perplexed if not a bit sad._

" _Don't see many woman ordering a Macallen 25, let alone a double." He spoke in an almost seductive voice._

" _I'm sorry, I don't understand the question." She replied very hostile._

" _The name is Klaus. Klaus Mikealson." He tried to sound a little less seductive offering his hand as a peace offering._

" _You're telling me that you are the Klaus Mikealson." She chuckled._

" _Yes, my love. I am 'the Klaus Mikealson'. So you have heard of me?" he chuckled back._

" _Every supernatural from here to New Zealand knows who you are, you're a legend where I come from, and not in a good way." She said so matter of factly._

" _Why are you still talking to me then? Shouldn't you run for your life?" he questioned her._

" _I am not afraid of you." Hayley stated, turning to look into his eyes. "I am not afraid of anyone."_

 _Klaus felt an instant connection with this girl, she did not fear anyone and she seemed strong, much like him, and broken, just like him. She was a hidden beauty, she stared at her taking in her appearance._

 **Authors note –**

 **I'm trying to show how Klaus does care for Hayley although he has a poor way of showing it sometimes.**

 **You will get the rest of the flashback to their first meeting but I'd like to keep it an on-going thing rather than having to write a full-on chapter just about that. I hope you enjoyed a bit more of a Hayley/Klaus moment.**

 **So I've actually put a lot of time and effort into trying to get 3 decent chapters of this story out in very little time. This is my first ever FanFic and I will not be updating as soon as I wanted to now because I haven't had any reviews or responses so I don't know where you want me to go with this story. So I'll probably be back in a 5-7 days with a new chapter. Please help me out guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note – Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter, I finally convinced my boyfriend to watch the Originals with me. He's never seen it before and I think he's actually starting to enjoy it! Can't wait for Legacies to start though as it's currently not available in UK. This chapter may end up slightly shorter as I have a pounding headache and I'm not feeling to great.**

 **Although I'd love to hear some reviews from you guys.**

 **Can you also tell me what ship you prefer – Hayley/Klaus or Elijah/Hayley?**

Hayley awoke in Klaus' room confused and in pain. A tap at the door disrupted her, in walked Elijah.

"I trust Niklaus has been showing you his best hospitality skills, how are you feeling Hayley?" Elijah voice sounded more blunt than usual. Was he mad at Hayley for taking wolfs bane? Had Klaus shouted at him? Hayley thought about the night before she had remember Klaus using a caring and soothing voice to her, she felt almost safe and happy with him around.

"Are you mad at me?" Hayley blurted out avoiding his questions.

"I am not mad. No. I am more concerned and confused. Why did you do this to yourself Hayley?" Elijah prodded her with yet another question.

"What life is my child supposed to have? All of you waltzing around like you care but none of you actually want this child." Hayley couldn't believe how honest she was being.

"You could have died Hayley. Do you want this child? It is not a question of what everyone else wants." Elijah said walking further into Klaus' room.

"Of course she wants the child brother. The little wolf hadn't dare try this again, she should know better. Now that I can see the household is awake and alert, we must discuss what is happening with Marcel." Klaus entered the room uttering in his usual tone before leaving again in vamp speed.

Elijah helped Hayley down to the dining room where Rebekah and Klaus were already sat waiting.

"So nice of you to finally join us. So as we are all aware our defiant pregnant wolf here took it upon herself to try and abort my child. Marcel's vampires knew that Hayley was in the quarter, before we discuss who the hell let Hayley give them the slip, how did the vampire's know her location?" Klaus announced to everyone.

"I can do a spell that will show Hayley's memories and we can try and see who spotted her." Sophie said, entering the dining room.

"How wonderful of you to join us, unannounced." Klaus hissed at her.

"I told you yesterday I would come back to check on Hayley, who by the way should still be in bed resting." Sophie snarled back at Klaus.

"Can we all stop speaking like I am not here please?" Hayley said in the loudest voice she could manage. "I do not need permission on what I can and can't do, and I do not need you all to treat me like I am made of glass, I am still a werewolf."

"That you are my dear, but you seem to forget that you are pregnant with my child. And as I was trying to get to before everyone decided to interrupt me. I know what Marcel wants." Klaus paused. "He wants both you and the child dead."

"That's not all, the rest of the witches are starting to vision things. They said that our child will bring death to all witches and vampires. They do not want this child to be born under any circumstances." Sophie explained taking a seat at the table next to Hayley. "Am I allowed to have a look into your mind?" she asked.

Hayley nodded and felt Sophie's hands on either side of her face, a thumb resting underneath each ear. Sophie began to whisper some chants with her eyes closed and Hayley felt a pain begin to grow in the back of her head.

"Agnes." Sophie said. "Agnes saw Hayley at the witches shop, she probably convinced Hayley more to talk the wolfs bane, then she must of told the Vampires that she would be in the quarter to finish her off."

"Who is exactly is Agnes?" Rebekah finally said entering the conversation.

"Agnes is our only last living elder. She is very powerful but let's her judgement be clouded by things she doesn't understand. Hayley is the only person ever known to be carrying the child of a hybrid. That makes this baby a potential danger." Sophie turned to face Klaus. "She will know that Hayley's child is alive and she will come for them both."

Klaus rose from the table smashing his hands down on it as he did so. His force sent an earthquake like shake down the table startling Hayley who was sat at the opposite end. "No one will dare lay a hand on the child or Hayley. If they are coming like Sophie predicts then we need a plan. Marcel will get word and then we will not only have to deal with these ridiculous witches but a bunch of pesky vampire babies as well."

"Calm yourself Niklaus. If we wish to take them both down, we need a well thought out plan not you to go on a little rampage and blow things up even worse. We still have bodies in our garage to sort out." Elijah stood up resting his hand on Klaus' shoulder.

"We must find a safer location for the next few weeks, Sophie here will cloak the house and we will plan an attack on Marcel, maybe the witches will back down after they see the absolute destruction we will cause to Marcel. And if they don't then we will take them down too." Announced Klaus. "Rebekah help Hayley pack some things, were leaving after dinner."

"Where are we going?" Hayley said in an almost whisper.

"We are going to the one place Marcel dare to step foot, little wolf." A smile spread across Klaus' face. "The plantation which he was enslaved."

 **The next chapter will bypass a few days because I've wrote 4 chapters now and we're not covering enough of the story.**

 **Don't forget to review, I'd love to hear your opinions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note - I am incredibly sorry, I never abandoned this story, my life just became overbearing with my boyfriend being in hospital over a new year and my Husky being put down last month. I hope you don't mind but I have changed Jackson's appearance to resemble my husky. I also wrote this entire chapter on my phone so if there** are **any major mistakes that will be why.**

 **So this chapter is in memory of my dog written in Hayley Marshall's POV. There's also a plot twist.**

 **Hayley's POV-**

It had been 2 weeks since we'd moved into the Plantation and I'd been left on my own most of the time apart from one werewolf who had been compelled to protect me.

I awoke in my room alone with the guard no doubt waiting outside. I opened my eyes and rolled over to my bedside cabinet to get out my journal and write about the last few weeks I've had.

Elijah had seemed distant since a loud argument I'd ever heard with Klaus. I couldn't understand what his problem was. Rebekah had been shopping for maternity clothes for me despite the fact I was barely showing. Klaus had just been doing his usual: Killing, drinking and arguing with anyone who doesn't share the same opinion.

The plantation was rugged on the outside but had been renovated on the inside. Apple trees were grown for miles around and mostly secluded meaning I was able to take long walks around the ground on certain days.

I noticed a wolf has been watching me, I can see its eyes piercing through the dark parts of the forest. One eye was the brightest of blue and the other a chocolate brown. Their fur was a beautiful grey and white with the most perfect markings I'd ever seen. Although I hadn't seen very many wolves in my life, my adolescence had been spent in and out of foster care homes because nobody wanted the troublesome Hayley Marshall living under their roof, even if they were getting paid for it.

Hell, I didn't even know I was a wolf until Sophie came to me around a month ago. She changed my whole perspective on life and now I feel lost and confused. Although things started to make sense now, I had always struggled with my temper maybe that was the inner wolf. Who knows? Maybe that's why Klaus had a foul temper? I shook my head and tried to forget about Klaus.

Until I found him knocking on my door.

'How about a walk my little wolf?' He said his lips curling at the edges.

I guess my legs could do with a stretch. I nodded in his general direction and swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. I was wearing a tank top and a pair of pyjama shorts when I caught Klaus looking in my direction, his eyes widened fixating on the tiny baby bump that had begun to form.

'I'll leave you to get ready, meet you by the front door.' Klaus announced before leaving at vamp speed.

I quickly threw on a sweater and some jeans that would hide the bump that seemed to scare Klaus off. I wondered what he wanted to talk to me about as I doubt he wanted to give me a tour. I knew my way around now anyway. I met Klaus by the door when he nodded at my bodyguard to leave us.

'I suppose you are aware Little Wolf that a war is coming.' Klaus started the conversation.

I muttered that I hadn't heard.

'I would like it if you are not involved, I don't want to risk our child here... being hurt. But I wish to know how good your self-defence is?'

'My self-defence?' I almost stuttered. I looked at him for a reply that didn't appear to be coming. 'I can't fight.'

'Of course, you can, you're a cresent wolf, you are strong. I guess you'll have to be to carry our child.' Klaus said.

We continued to walk in almost silence apart from small chit chat and I realised I had to tell someone but not Klaus, I couldn't tell Klaus.

After our walk, the rest of the day flew by and I had spent most of it alone, apart from my wold bodyguard. I decided to take a trip to Elijah's room, not knowing whether he would be there or not. I stepped into the door without thinking to knock. Elijah's room was dark except for the light of the moon peering in through his balcony, I could see his silhouette sat on a chair next to a table with a glass on it. His hand was around the glass, presumably, it was blood in the glass.

In the whole time, I'd known Elijah I had never seen him drink blood. He wasn't like his sibling's, Elijah was always really well groomed and security in the sense, that he was never seen doing vampire acts.

'Hayley, you shouldn't be in here.' He announced without even turning to acknowledge my presence.

'I. I just wanted to talk to you.' I stuttered.

'Well, you best come and sit then.' He stood up and took my hand leading me to sit on the end of his bed which I hadn't noticed before. We sat on the end of his four-poster bed before I could muster up the courage to open my mouth, Elijah asked me if anything had happened with Klaus.

'No, no nothing has happened, but I fear something will.' I said crossing my legs.

'Tell me, Hayley, I can protect you but I need to know what is wrong? Is something wrong with the baby?' He spoke with a voice that made me hands stop trembling.

'No the baby is fine. It's me, Elijah. You all keep saying I'm a wolf, I didn't know I was a wolf until Sophie came to me.'

'But you've turned Hayley, surely you must have noticed.' He sounded confused.

'Elijah, I never killed anyone. I did my research you have to kill to trigger your curse, I never killed anyone. I won't kill someone.' I felt myself breaking down into tears. I looked up at Elijah who didn't seem shocked by my news. He put his hand on my back and tried to comfort me.

'We have to tell Niklaus.' He announced.

I didn't speak and trusted his instinct.

Elijah had led me to Klaus' room where I waited outside patiently waiting for Elijah to tell me to come in.

I entered the room to see Klaus pacing back and forth.

'I demand to know this instant, why I am being summoned for a chat in the middle of the night.' Klaus almost shouted.

'Klaus, I'm not a wolf.' I grasped my hand over my mouth the minute I ended my sentence, why did I just blurt that out?

'Don't be ridiculous, we've all seen your crescent birthmark. You are cresent wold, whether you like that or not, is just unfortunate. Why Elijah is this urgent news? This is absurd, you've stolen me away from my prior.. activities for this nonsense.' Klaus bellowed out. I couldn't speak so I just stood looking at Elijah hoping he could do the talking from now on.

'It's true Niklaus, Hayley is a Crescent wolf but she has never triggered the curse.' Elijah started to walk slowly towards Klaus leaving me almost alone on the other side of the room.

'We can change that, have Henry bring the girl a local.' Klaus said with a smile.

'I don't wish to trigger the curse Klaus, I don't want to be a murderer.' I found my voice again.

'You can not seriously believe that you will be able to bear my child without being a wolf at least. This is ridiculous.' He seemed to be getting stressed out and ran his hands through his dark blonde hair.

Elijah told me to go to my room and stay there, despite the fact I didn't like taking orders, I didn't want to witness the wrath of Klaus.

I returned to my bedroom and I could hear both Elijah and Klaus' voices getting louder and louder until eventually, I must have passed out on my bed.

'Hayley, you must drink this.' I heard before from a familiar voice, I opened my eyes to see Klaus leaning over me, he seemed much calmer than before.

I took the glass in his hand and downed the lot before turning to ask what it was.

'My blood. I think you will need it if you're going to carry my child, it will keep you healthy and safe in case anything happens.' He said with a generous smile.

'Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why hadn't I noticed this? I never saw you for the real you, not even on our first night together.' Said Klaus.

I gulped and closed my eyes, please don't talk about that night. I didn't know how to act around Klaus, sometimes he made me feel safe and overtimes he made me feel frightened. I did find him attractive but I tried to resist that. He was a psychopath or at least that's what everyone thought of him.

 **Author's Note – Don't know how you feel about that but Please let me know your thoughts and hopefully there will not be a massive break in my next chapter! Hope you're all having a brilliant 2019!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note - Hey, I'm incredibly sorry about the massive gap in my story that I promised wouldn't happen.**

 **I suck, I'm sorry! But to be fair, I am a blogger and I'm writing my own actual novel with isn't FanFiction. And I started a new course, which technically means I'm a student again, which feels weird since I left college two years ago. I feel old!**

Anyway, this chapter might not end up being very very long as I'm trying to pick it up after not writing for 2 months! I'm going to also be setting myself reminders to write some chapters! Go me! Hopefully I can get this story told!

Elijah paced the floor of the upstairs corridor, he couldn't beileve what he'd heard come out of Klaus' mouth.

Hayley's door swung open and before Klaus could speak, Elijah had vamp sped towards him pushing him up against the wall with his strength.

'Ah, my brother still believing he can overpower me.' Klaus smiled pushing Elijah back away from him.

'You fed her your blood!' Elijah spat back at him.

'That wasn't a question, it was a statement. And yes I did.'

'If Hayley was to die with your blood in her system, she would turn.' Elijah seemed furious.

'You are stating the facts, aren't you?'

'Did you even stop to ask her how she felt about turning into a vampire?' Elijah was furious.

'If she died, without my blood in her system. She would be dead. My dear brother I do not wish for the mother of my child to die, especially not whilst my child is still inside her.' Klaus' expression was mutual which made Elijah's blood boil.

Before either of them could speak, they could both sense somebody out of bed lingering in the doorway.

'What is going on out here?' Hayley said rubbing her eyes with her curled up fists. 'How is anyone meant to sleep with you too arguing like cat and dog?'

'I'm so sorry to have woken you Hayley.' Elijah gave his most sincere apology. He almost felt guilty for starting the row in the first place. He watched the young woman wobble around looking awfully tired, we wanted to vamp speed to her and place her back in bed.

'Little wolf, I was simply telling Elij-' he paused, his jaw dropping open as he watched Hayley's mouth foam over with blood. Elijah and Klaus sped to her aid.

'She's rejecting your blood.' Elijah said putting his arm around Hayley to bend her forwards to avoid choking.

"REBEHAH!' Klaus bellowed. Klaus felt a surge of panic take over his body. What have I done? He thought to himself, he listened closely to hear for his child's heartbeat. It was still thudding almost in perfect harmony with Hayley's. He jolted at the sudden sense of change in her pulse, his vampire instincts led him to gander at her neck.

'Oh my God, Hayley.' Rebekah cried. 'I'll call Sophie now. You both make sure she doesn't choke!'

Elijah and Klaus both carried Hayley into the Plantation's largest bathroom, Elijah grabbed towels from the rack and covered the floor with one to lay her down. Hayley's short pyjama set was covered in blood, and she carried on vomiting blood until the towels were now covered to.

Fear had washed over Klaus and he didn't know what to think. Sophie rushed into the bathroom and pushed them both out of the way.

'You fed her blood didn't you?' She shouted looking straight at Klaus with eyes that could kill. 'She's only 6 week's pregnant. She still has morning sickness, her body is going to reject the blood because it is an uncommon substance! She'll be fine, once she's got it out of her system. The same happen's with most of pregnant woman who are fed blood until she's atleast 16 weeks.'

Klaus didn't know what to say, he felt guilty for causing the trouble but concerned that he had to ensure Hayley's safety for the next 10 weeks without feeding her blood. He'd have to hire some bodyguard's, maybe compell her not to leave.

Hayley stopped vomiting blood and began to cough. She looked exhausted which added to Klaus' ever growing guilt.

'You're going to be fine.' Sophie assured her. 'She's going to need a lot of rest. No blood.'

'Thank you Sophie, your help is much appreciated.' Elijah stood offering Sophie his hand to lift her from the floor. Sophie left without even uttering any goodbyes. She felt slightly pissed for being called up in the middle of the night.

'I want to get changed. Can one of you help me?' Hayley asking looking down at her now blood soaked clothes.

'Of course, my littlest wolf.' Klaus smiled before Elijah could offer his or Rebekah's assistance since he didn't want to interrupt her privacy.

Klaus had rummaged his way through her draws to pull out a short pyjama set to replace the last one, which was probably going to be stained for life. His guilt was eating away at him making him want to drink but he wanted to make sure that nothing happened to her tonight and was reluctant at the opportunity she'd given him to spend a little bit of time with her. He'd been spending so much time with Marcel he'd barely realised he was needed here. The deal he had made with the witches was important they'd promised to help keep Hayley safe plus it gave him to chance to take Marcel down a few notches.

'These will have to do, little wolf. I'll get Rebekah to pick you out some more soon.' He announced trying to break the silence created by his mistakes. 'I'm sorry for feeding you my blood, I didnt realise that would happen. I just wanted to ensure your safety.'

Hayley never responded she sleepily slipped into her new pyjamas before clambering into her ginormous bed. Her had reached for her stomach with made Klaus' breath hitch. It still felt unreal the thought of a child, his child, being inside of her.

'Klaus. Will you stay?' She asked hoping he wouldn't freak.

'If that is what you wish than I shall.' He placed towards the bed and sat at the end of it looking sheepishly over her.

'I know you never meant for that to happen. I forgive you.' She said her hand still holding her stomach. 'I'm scared Klaus.'

Klaus felt confused by her statement, what could she possibly be scared of. Him? The baby? Marcel? The Plantation?

'Tell me.' He breathed.

'I'm scared of all of this. I'm pregnant Klaus, with your hybrid baby. I'm human. I'm weak, an orphan, I have nothing without you, I wouldn't even have a roof over my head.' She began to sob, which made Klaus squirm, he wasn't one for comforting people.

'Why were you in that club? The night we... met.' He said not wanting to mention the infidelities of that night.

'I was going to meet somebody.' She spoke in between sobs.

'A friend?' He proved for further answering wanting to know how this 20 year old girl ended up in this situation.

'Not exactly.' She said hoping he would drop the conversation.

'Come on little wolf, if you don't tell me then I will find out one way or another.'

'I was meeting a man, he said he would pay me. If I did as he asked.' She sobbed harder now hoping Klaus wouldn't understand what she meant. 'He never showed and I bumped into you instead.'

Klaus scored his way up the bed and sat up on the pillow next to her, he placed her head on his lap and stroked her hair as she sobbed into him.

'You were going to loose you virginity for money?' He breathed, feeling saddened and shock by his latest information. He'd already felt angry with himself for taking her virginity and now he realised this girl was willing to loose it for cash. He didn't want to hear anymore about her past, he couldn't bear the emotion it brought him. The Great Klaus Mikhealson hurt my a human's backstory. He'd never thought that to be a possibility. He thought back to that night knowing the experience probably wasn't very pleasant for her. Her first time with a cruel rough Hybrid who didn't show any mercy in the bedroom.

Hayley didn't respond she just sobbed harder and harder into him before pulling back and moving her hand back to her stomach.

'I will keep you and that baby safe. I promise. I won't let anything happen to either of you.' He said before removing her sobbing body off of his lap and standing to leave the room.

'I thought you were staying.' She cried.

'I need to feed.' He'd almost forgotten that he'd left her room to earlier before Elijah had interrupted. He abruptly left her room and found himself in the bar him and Marcel had built at the back of the plantation nearly 50 years ago.

Elijah was already sat at the bar when Klaus arrived.

'I presume you heard all of that.' He sighed.

' I wish I hadn't. How could you leave her there alone after she told you?' Elijah questioned his brother's ability to step up.

' I need to feed. I presumed you wouldn't want me to feed from the girl.' He snarled back at him. 'Why doesnt the trusting Elijah offer his support? She knows I will protect her.'He tried to bark his own inability of support as his brothers responsibly.

'She needs more than that and you know it.' Elijah was right, Klaus did know it. Elijah slammed his empty whiskey cup down onto the bar and abruptly left. Klaus poured himself an overly large glass of whisky and went to find himself something to take to edge of his hunger.

Elijah creeped into Hayley's room as she slept, the duvet had began to fall to her stomach. Elijah tried to remain a gentleman as he reached over to pull it back up. As he hovered over he saw her lips move and murmur his voice.

'I'm here.' He assured her.

'Klaus told you didn't he?' She asked.

'It's getting late now, you need to rest. We don't have to talk about that.' He said which confirmed he knew.

'I wanted to tell you. I just didn't know how.' She murmered with a yawn.

'You need to rest. You don't need to tell me anything you are not comfortable with.'

'Elijah, am I broken?' Her question made his chest hurt. What had she been through before she got brought into all this?

'You could never be broken. Life had dealt you a poor hand, but it is what you choose to do with it that counts.'

'I'm really cold. Could you come and join me?' She asked not really knowing whether it was appropriate. Elijah sped his way over to the other side of the bed and sat on top of the covers. He wondered how out of place he looked in his suit sitting on top of her purple bedding sheets that Rebekah had picked out.

'Are you alright? I was so worried about you earlier.' He asked stroking her hair.

'I'm having stomach pains, but nothing too unbearable. My throat hurts a little from the blood.' She confirmed.

Elijah returned with a glass of water and 2 tablets. Hayley hadn't even realised he'd left.

'Here you can take these for the pain. Don't worry I checked that they are safe whilst pregnant.'

Hayley thanked him and smiled at the length he had gone through to check for her.

'Do you think I could possibly see a human doctor soon?' She asked. 'I had never really thought about being pregnant before and I would like to talk to someone who is a professional about some questions I have.'

'Of course, I'll work something out for you tommorow. Could you please try get some rest now. Sophie said you would need it.' He said really hoping she would.

Twenty minutes had barely passed and Hayley was completely flat out.

 **A/N - I am going to start writing another chapter tomorrow to try and catch up on my lack of posting as a sorry! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note – So this was actually written on the 10th May and I found it on the notes on my phone. I have no idea why I didn't just post it so I'm going to post it now and attempt to pick up where we left out and finish this fanfiction eventually. Please review!**

Elijah rose with the first light to prepare for the day ahead. If Hayley wants to see a doctor that is what she shall do. He wasn't surprised to find Rebekah already up cleaning up after Klaus' mess.

The bodies of two young women were now lying dead sleeping their blood onto the carpet. Elijah wished he could feel shocked at the sight but this was Klaus' usual behaviour. Klaus felt angry at himself for feeding Hayley his blood and decided to take his anger out on these innocent woman by draining the life out of them.

'Give a girl a hand?' Rebekah chipped dragging one of the woman by her legs. Both of them working together got the job done quickly.

'Shouldn't have bothered. I've hired a cleaner.' Klaus announced in an overly enthusiastic manner. A frown creased between Rebekah's eyebrows.

'Now that you are awake, I have matters to discuss with you.' Elijah's tone was stern, he felt like a father talking to a wayward child. 'I've made Hayley an appointment at to see a midwife and doctor.'

'You did what?' His happier tone had now gone sour.

'Hayley wishes to see a normal doctor. So I've made an appointment and you will be accompanying her.' Elijah spoke very matter of factly. Klaus' face became one of anger, he didn't want Hayley to see a normal doctor and he sure as Hell didn't want to be the one to take her and sit with her through it.

'I agreed to meet Marcel soon, to talk over the new agreement.' Klaus hoped his prior arrangements would save him.

'Hayley's appointment is at 11AM, you will be back here for then to pick her up and escort her to the appointment.' Without any further word Klaus sped his way out of the Plantation.

Hayley awoke around 10:30 AM she felt reasonably rested with minor pains from the day prior. Her belly groaned at her probably more morning sickness she presumed. She pulled herself out of bed and stared at herself in the mirror. She was still in her short pyjama set that Klaus had picked out for her the night before. She tousled her hand through her messy waves and stared at the tiniest baby bump ever, it wasnt even a bump, it just looked like a small case of bloating. Nevertheless she was carrying a baby in there. A small baby. A hybrid baby. Klaus' baby.

The thought terrified her slightly. She got dressed in no time at all ready to take on what the Mickelson family would bring her today. Hayley found Rebekah lingering in the bar at the back of the Plantation, she was scrubbing at the floor, what looked to be a old blood stain, she tried not to concentrate on it as she really didn't want or need to know what happened in there.

'Hayley.' Elijah's voice came from behind startling her slightly, she hadn't got used to the way they creeped behind her yet. 'I'm sorry.' He mumbled noticing her discomfort. 'Klaus will be here to take you to your appointment at 11. Is there anything I can get for you?'

'Um. No I'm okay thanks, I think I best finish getting ready then.' She said feeling curious as to why Klaus was taking her when she really didn't want him too.

Klaus arrived at 11AM like planned, Hayley gave Rebekah and Elijah a nod goodbye before leaving the plantation. Outside she felt almost suprise to see a car. She'd never seen any of the Originals drive before she kind of just assumed they didn't know how to. Then again, there wasnt much they could not do.

'A car?' Hayley chirped to Klaus who was holding open the passenger door.

'I didn't think you'd want to walk all the way there, of course. If I was alone, I'd already be there.' He said reminding her of his impressive speed. She hummed back at him.

Nobody spoke for a good portion of the journey apart from Hayley asking how much further they had to go. The car ride had began to turn her stomach. They pulled up in the car park of a big building, the sign told her it was St. George's hospital, she wondered for a moment would she be giving birth in the hospital.

'Ready?' He asked her and she nodded her response. Klaus got out and held open her door for her. She muttered her thanks before returning to her silence.

Inside the hospital was massive and Hayley almost felt happy for Klaus' company she'd have gotten lost If she'd have been alone. After checking in, they found themselves in a waiting room full of woman who were quite very clearly pregnant, Hayley looked out of place with her tiny bump all these woman looked days away from thier due date. She looked over at Klaus who looked more uncomfortable than she felt.

'Mrs Mikealson, the doctor is ready for you.' She heard over the speakerphone. Mrs. Mikealson?! She felt slightly annoyed by this? Who had told them that was her name? Klaus seemed quite amusex by it, which only added fuel to the fire. She'd stormed out of her seat and raced to the allocated room leaving a smug Klaus to trapse behind her.

'Mrs. Mikealson.' The doctor beemed. 'And this must be the father?' She questioned him and his out of place leather jacket.

'Please call me Hayley.' She tried to smile.

'Well Hayley, please take a seat over on this bed and Dad, if you want to sit over on that chair, that would be great.' Hayley wanted to laugh at Klaus' facial reaction to being called 'dad' but she knew it would be inappropriate.

'So we had someone call up this morning to say that you would be transferring here and that you've already had your pregnancy confirmed, we will take another urine test just to make sure, I hope that's okay but it is protocal. My name is Dr. Thames by the way, I'll be your primary doctor here at 's. Here you are if you take a left out of this room the first door is a bathroom, bring it straight back in here when you are done.' She said handing Hayley a small urine test bottle.

When Hayley left, Klaus became even more uncomfortable than before.

'Mr. Mikealson, I presume?'

'Yes, the Mr. Klaus Mikealson.' He responded.

'When your wife returns we will confirm the pregnancy then take it from there.' She informed him

Hayley return looking sheepishly carrying her small vale of her own pee. Hayley made her way back to the bed waiting for the result. Within seconds the Doxtor announced it that she was definitely pregnant, which they already knew. Klaus rolled his eyeballs.

'Are we going to do an ultrasound?' Hayley asked hoping to get a glimpse of the baby.

'Well as I can tell you must only be 6 weeks at most and the likelihood of a baby showing up on the ultrasound is minimal. We can do an internal ultrasound. I'll have to call the sonographer in. I will be able to confirm how many weeks you are, and check for ectopic pregnancy.' The Doctor swiftly left the room.

'Klaus, what's an internal ultrasound?' Hayley asked feeling naive as ever.

'It's umm.. it's umm.' The Great Klaus Mikealson was stumped by his embarrassment but saved by Doctor Thames quick return.

'If you could just pop this nightgown on and take your pants and underwear of behind the curtain. We will then get started.' Dr Thames stated. Hayley hesitated before grabbing the nightgown and popping behind the curtain.

To be continued..


End file.
